Goodbye, My Love
by factionofagirl
Summary: Tris' death as told from Tobias' Point of View with him witnessing her death and final moments. One shot.


_**A/N: This is a one shot of Tris' death from Tobias' POV with him present for her final moments. I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. The song lyrics are from the song "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie, not mine either. Lyrics are in italics.**_

I rush back to the Bureau as quickly as I can to see if our plan succeeded in destroy the memory serum and save the city. I didn't want to leave Tris. I didn't want to go on my own but I had to for Uriah, for the sake of protecting and preserving our city. I feel at peace now somewhat since I've made amends with my mother but there's still a part of me that feels a strong longing, an intense rush to reach Tris. Leaving her wasn't easy, an ache fills my chest as I run to the Weapons Lab. When I reach the hallway near the Lab, I see Caleb waiting anxiously as well. "Where's Tris?!" I ask him nervously, she must be inside. She has to be okay. She is okay. His answer confirms my suspicions and I slam into the door, opening if to find her.

She's there, frantically searching for the memory serum. I cover my mouth and hold my breath so I don't breathe in the death serum. I nudge her shoulder so she knows I'm there and together we unlock the serum and finish the mission. Just as we are about to exit, a familiar figure comes into view. It's David. He wears a look of displeasure as he knows what we've done. He shouts at us to freeze, pointing a gun. "Tris!" he says "I tried to warn you to be careful but you have helped so many of the damaged, how could you? I'm sorry I have to do this but I have no choice based on your actions." He points the gun at her and shoots. I try to jump in front of her and shield her but I'm too late. The bullet hits her square in the chest which causes an immediate pool of blood to fill around her. Blood. There's so much blood. _Love of mine, some day you will die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark._

I want to get help and save her from this, knowing that she's survived so much before but with the wound and the blood loss, I don't want to leave her. She's dying. I know she's dying but I don't want to think about it; to accept it right now. I scoop her up from off the floor and hold her like a small child in my lap. _If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied. Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you, When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the_ _dark._

 _"_ Tris?" I ask as calmly as I can. "Yes, four?" she asked raspily. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened, I don't want you to leave me." I don't want her to leave me, I don't know what my life would be like without her but I know it's close. She's going to die any minute now. She's pale and her breathing is slower, labored.

"I don't want to leave you either." She gasps out and I can see that she's struggling to breathe now. "I love you. I've loved our time together, I would do it all over again a million times just to be with you." I get out between the tears. "I would too, everything. I love you." She says softly. _You and me have seen everything to see, From Bangkok to Calgary. And the soles of your shoes are all worn down, The time for sleep is now..._

I _notice her ey_ es fix upward at some unknown thing. "Mom?" she whispers in that direction. I'm not sure what she's seeing now. "Goodbye, Tobias." She whispers softly right before her eyes close. I hold her close, not wanting to let go yet. I hold her up to my face and whisper that I love her one last time. Her body lightens and limbs stiffen, that's when I know she's gone. I hold her as my eyes begin to well with tears and hot, fresh tears run down my face. We were almost free, so close to building another life together. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair I repeat over and over in my head. She was so strong that it seems impossible to think this is what ended her life. I should go and tell the others, let go of her and not feel her weight in my arms anymore but I can't. I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready yet.


End file.
